La venganza se sirve en plato caliente
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Jamás podría olvidar lo que los Lannister hicieron a su pobre hermana, por ello buscaría la venganza más sutil contra Tywin Lannister y por ello su arma era : Cersei Lannister


**Título: ****La venganza se sirve en plato caliente**

**Pairing:**** Oberyn x Cersei**

**Disclaimer:**** Game of Thrones no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son de George R.R Martin. Yo tan sólo fangirleo un poco.**

_** ¿Quién dijo que la venganza no puede servirse bien caliente?**_

Por más que intentara ocultar aquella sonrisa de satisfacción le resultaba imposible…Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del dorniense era que el aire de aquella maldita capital le estaba afectando. Había conseguido mostrar aquella sonrisa falsa a cada una de las personas a las que se había dirigido. En Desembarco del Rey todo era hipocresía, tan sólo oler la mezcla de incienso con el dulce olor de las flores que habían decidido colocar en la sala del trono, le producía arcadas. Odiaba con toda su alma aquel ambiente que querían transmitir, la palabra (Que no se merecía) "Confianza". Jamás podría estar allí como si nada, lo primero que venía a su cabeza era Elia con su pequeño en brazos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Cruzó sus piernas conforme apoyaba uno de sus codos en el reposabrazos de la silla donde se encontraba, volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa moviendo el pie que tenía en alto de forma nerviosa e insistente.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos irnos? – Le miró Ellaria llenando por tercera vez su copa de aquel líquido rojo que tanto adoraba. Estaba realmente preocupada, sabía que cuando Oberyn sonreía sólo podía tratarse de dos cosas: La primera, podía tener algún plan en mente. La segunda, quizá ya lo había llevado a cabo.

\- No seas impaciente Ellaria… – Hizo una pequeña pausa apoyando la cabeza en su mano izquierda – Esto aún no ha terminado.

\- Tywin Lannister podría pedir tu cabeza por lo que has hecho – Le miró de reojo más seria que antes.

\- No lo hará ¿Y sabes por qué, querida? – Se levantó sin más acariciando el mentón de su concubina – Porque aún no lo sabe, y cuando lo sepa será como un león magullado, el cual no dejará de lamer su herida interiormente para que los demás no hablen de su falso legado.

Ella no pudo evitar agarrarlo, mirarlo a los ojos en silencio, a pesar de que su mirada implorara que no hiciera ninguna locura, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detener a la "Vibora roja"

\- No me dejes sola – Volvió a decirle, mientras él rozó sus labios con los suyos de forma tranquila y cálida.

\- No lo haré. – Se separó un poco de ella y salió de sus aposentos.

Estaba realmente impaciente, deseaba ver la cara del cabeza de los Lannister, frunciendo el ceño, queriendo levantar su espada contra de él y como volvería a recuperar la compostura sin ni siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Él había tocado su orgullo matando a su hermana y a sus hijos sin motivos, ni siquiera había podido darle un funeral justo, ya que jamás pudo tener el cuerpo inerte de Elia en sus brazos, ni siquiera para decirle adiós… Así que él había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda.

Su heredero, Jaime Lannister ya no era un problema para nadie, volver a "atacarle" de alguna manera no haría que aquel león bajara sus humos ante él, también estaba su hijo menor, Tyrion (El gnomo) Sin duda no le importaría si le dejaba una cruz en la cara o lo desmembraba… Y luego estaba ella: La reina regente.

Desde que era pequeña aquella niña de cabello dorado había llamado su atención. La primera vez que la había visto fue cuando su hermano menor había nacido, imponía respeto para ser tan pequeña, su semblante era serio, y no le había importado pellizcar el pequeño miembro de su "desfigurado" hermano, ni siquiera le hubiera importado sacarlo de su pequeña cuna y haberlo matado. Cersei era una persona interesante y muy similar a su padre, a pesar de ser mujer tenía claro lo que quería, no conocía las limitaciones, sólo ansiaba asombrar a Tywin Lannister y obtener el poder para ser mirada por todos. Debía admitir que era hermosa, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda tan profundos que harían perder a cualquier persona en una lujuriosa mirada suya, y él lo había conseguido.

Podía decir que se sentía orgulloso de haber doblegado a una mujer como ella, había podido quitar esa "máscara de protección", la había visto débil y deseosa. Tocarla a ella suponía hacer caer a su familia, lo sabía demasiado bien, y por ello no había dudado en ir a por la Regente...

_Se encontraba sentada en el filo de su cama, no podía dejar de morderse el labio, cerrar los ojos y volver a quedarse mirando a un punto como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de solución, pero sin duda no la encontraba. Sabía muy bien los sacrificios que debía hacer si quería recuperar a Myrcella, ya había perdido a su primer hijo, su primer león... Y podía decir claramente que jamás se recuperaría de aquel golpe. Ahora Tommen, su único hijo en el reino era rey, manipulado por su padre y su prometida, se llevó las manos a la cara frustrada ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? _

_Hacía meses que su única hija se había ido por culpa de Tyrion, no sabía si estaría bien, si la tratarían como la princesa que era o si simplemente por ser "parte" Lannister hubieran decidido hacerle la vida imposible. Cuando pensaba en todo aquello un nudo se formaba en su pecho._

_\- Podré ir con él si le doy le que quiere – Se susurró así misma – Por Myrcella… - Volvió a morderse el labio conforme se levantaba y caminaba a los aposentos del dorniense, no debía mirar atrás, era su única oportunidad para poder tenerla en sus brazos…_

_Con la mano derecha agarró la larga manga negra de su vestido y tocó a la puerta del moreno, no debía parecer nerviosa, no debía temerle, él quería disfrutar de lo carnal y ella tan sólo quería volver a recuperar a su pequeña, era un intercambio equivalente (O al menos eso quería creer)_

_Oberyn abrió la puerta de sus aposentos, su sonrisa se había ampliado considerablemente mientras le daba paso. La mirada de la Lannister chocó levemente con la del dorniense, caminó dentro de la habitación quedando de pie esperando que él se acercara._

_\- No esperaba esta grata sorpresa, majestad – Se dejó caer en el filo de la cama - ¿Qué os ha hecho salir de vuestras sábanas de seda y venir hasta aquí?_

_\- Os gustan demasiado los juegos – Su voz sonó como un susurro pero por ello no se encogió, le miraba por encima, con aquella mirada tan autoritaria que siempre tenía – Sin embargo cuando se tratan de mis hijos los juegos quedan al margen._

_\- Sois toda una leona cuando se tratan de vuestros tres bastardos._

_Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Cersei había hincado la mirada sobre la de él, de forma acusadora, a la vez que irrelevante, no iba a perder las formas delante de ese hombre, por lo que ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

_\- Hacéis demasiado caso a los rumores, príncipe Oberyn, pensaba que preferíais omitir esas malas lenguas…_

_\- No se tratan de las malas lenguas, todo Poniente sabe que yacéis con vuestro hermano cada noche – Hizo una pequeña pausa esperando alguna reacción por su parte – Y sin embargo esta noche venís hasta aquí sabiendo que podéis hacerle enfadar – Rio ante sus propias palabras._

_\- Un lord comandante no tiene que decirme lo que debo hacer – Respondió la rubia tajante caminando por la habitación – No os importa con quien comparto la cama mientras no intentéis atacarme con ello._

_\- No os pedí que vinierais hasta aquí para recriminaros vuestro falso legado – Se levantó y caminó hacia ella – Vuestra hija está bien en Dorne, aun así insistís en volver a traerla a esta podrida capital, y vais a entregaros a la persona que más odia vuestro padre ¿Creéis que volverá a miraros a la cara?- El moreno cogió su mentón para poder mirar aquellos ojos esmeralda tan típicos en los Lannister, aquellos sucios leones… Se llenaba de gozo al ver como su ceño se fruncía, el hecho de poder desesperarla, de ver sus puntos débiles era como planear una gran estrategia de combate y parecía que ella podía intuirlo… Alzó la mano sin pensárselo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a arrinconarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle con esa confianza que ella no le había dado? Había intentado pisar sobre seguro la primera vez que habló con él, pero por el tono juguetón en su rostro pudo hacerle ver con claridad que todo había sido una buena estrategia para engatusarla y hacerla caer._

_El moreno no le permitió golpear con su mano en su tez tostada, agarró fuertemente su muñeca inmovilizándola durante unos instantes, era rebelde podía notarlo en cada forcejeo que hacía en contra de él, sin embargo no tardó demasiado en tirarla a la cama haciendo que cayese con su pecho clavado en la mullida cama._

_La rubia apoyó las manos en el colchón para incorporarse, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo, se puso detrás de ella, colocando una de sus piernas entre las dos suyas, acarició suavemente aquel cabello ondulado que seguro todo hombre habría deseado acariciar. Oberyn lo enrolló en su muñeca, tirando de él, teniéndola a unos escasos centímetros, podía oler el aroma a rosas y aceites que usaba, su respiración estaba acelerada pero parecía controlarlo bastante bien, era una mujer que no perdía el control de la situación a pesar de estar de espaldas a un hombre que no era su hermano, que sostenía su cabello con fuerza y no la dejaba moverse._

_\- Decidme, majestad ¿Cómo pretendéis escapar esta vez? ¿Gritaréis? – Tiró un poco más fuerte acariciando con sus labios la oreja izquierda de la rubia – Mi hermana debió gritar…Tuvo que desgarrarse la garganta pidiendo a los dioses porque no mataran a sus hijos._

_\- Yo no tuve nada que ver en ello – Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle – Aun así los Martell no son de mi estima…_

_¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila a pesar de la situación en la que estaba? Cualquier mujer imploraría por su vida, por su cuerpo, por una fidelidad a un amante, a su esposo. Cersei Lannister sin duda no era como las demás. Con su otra mano acarició su cuerpo, estaba muy bien formada, podía notarlo en cada curva de su cuerpo, cada surco, era una maldita diosa. Volvió a empujarla contra la cama rasgando su vestido por detrás, ante su brusquedad insistió en mover su cuerpo para escapar de la situación, pero le era imposible…_

_Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la blanquecina espalda de la mujer que sometía, era tan delicada que con cada suave roce, ella se encogía. No quería dejar de hacer fuerza en su cabello había podido divisar debajo de su vestido una pequeña daga con la empuñadura de un león, estaba preparada para todo, demasiado… Incluso ansiaba conocer más. La mano libre del chico descendió por su vientre, colándose suavemente por su vientre y sus pechos, eran suaves, blandos, como dos pequeñas montañas, las cuales su cima estaba bastante "erguida" Dio un pellizco en uno de sus pezones, un gemido ronco escapó de los labios de Cersei, había maldecido por no haberlo controlado._

_No podía entender que a pesar de la forma en la que la sometía sus pechos fueran tan traicioneros. Sus pezones se habían endurecido con el suave contacto de las manos del moreno por su cuerpo. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía las manos de un hombre acariciar insistentemente su cuerpo, ni siquiera su hermano se dedicaba a ser tan lento y dedicado. Jaime era más drástico y directo, especialmente por sus ganas de sentirse "en su interior"_

_Nunca se había planteado el calor que podían dar las palmas de las manos, aquel hombre las tenía ardiendo, era como si quemaran por todo su cuerpo, encogió un poco las piernas conforme se mordía el labio._

_\- Seguro que habéis oído que la venganza se sirve en plato frío… - Susurró él – Creo que la mía en vos será demasiado desesperante…_

_No espero demasiado para apartar por completo su vestido, aquellas telas que le daban grandeza ahora sólo dejaban ver un cuerpo desnudo, suave y algo nervioso a su lado (Era tan sólo una mujer más) Descendió la mano por su muslo, su trasero hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual empezó a rozar con la yema de sus dedos._

_\- No haréis que os mire…De otra manera – Tragó un poco de saliva. En la mirada del chico había podido descifrar como le molestaba sus aires de grandeza y como quería pasar por encima de él – No soy una de vuestras putas._

_\- Una puta no pone pegas a la persona que la compra, vos sois una leona… - Susurró – Una leona de la Roca… - Sonrió notando como se humedecía, podía hacer mucha referencia a su familia pero tarde o temprano perdería la cordura y lo haría por él…_

_Antes de entrar en aquella habitación se había planteado dejarse hacer para que todo fuera mucho más rápido, pero odiaba la sonrisa de aquel hombre, la forma de querer doblegarla… De tal forma que incluso erizaba su piel. _

_No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir mordiéndose el labio, un hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla debido a la fuerza que hacía en él con los dientes, incluso sentía como su piel quemaba a pesar de aquella noche tan gélida ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo?_

_\- Me pregunto qué dirá vuestro padre cuando le cuente como habéis intentando engatusarme – Susurró volviendo a hacer que recuperara la compostura, giró la cabeza un poco pero le resultaba imposible, no estaba dispuesto a soltar su cabello, volvió a apoyarla por completo en la cama con la mano que sostenía esos ondulados cabellos rubios._

_\- No pensabais llevarme con mi hija ¿No es así? ¡Ugh!... – Respiró un poco más agitada- Sólo me estáis utilizando para llegar a la persona que le dio la orden a la montaña… Sois patético…_

_Las palabras de la reina realmente le molestaron ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo de esa manera? Dio un pequeño tirón a su cinturón, dejando su pantalón más holgado dispuesto a sacar su miembro e introducirlo en aquella fiera mujer que tenía echada en la cama, no se lo pensó demasiado, no fue considerado ya que no lo merecía. Pudo sentir a la perfección la estrechez de su interior, el contacto le hizo agarrarla con más fuerza. Cersei soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor ante el fuerte contacto dentro de ella, se sentía derrotada como si él hubiera podido sobrepasarla._

_El vaivén fue insistente, se podía escuchar la brusquedad con la que la penetraba, y a pesar de ello no estaba dispuesto a quejarse ¿Cómo podía tener tanta determinación? ¿Tanto le importaba su hija o sólo había sido una excusa para incluirlo en su tablero?_

_Verla desnuda ante él era darle cierto tono inocente a la mujer que tenía delante, su espalda estaba sudorosa, incluso algunas gotas caían por sus mejillas, gimoteaba pareciendo incluso débil ante él._

_\- Incluso parecéis una mujer más…_

_\- Cállate. – Zanjó sus palabras abriendo un poco los labios para volver a gemir, intentaba incorporarse un poco a lo que él se lo permitió tirando de su cabello pudiendo ver las facciones de su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en ocasiones se mordía su labio inferior, o tan sólo semi abría la boca intentando disfrutar del contacto._

_Oberyn sabía muy bien que todo lo que mostraba en el exterior era una máscara de superioridad y seriedad. Era una mujer lista, no se dejaría pisotear con nadie, estaba complacido de poder verla así, ver lo que nadie podía ver de ella y eso le hacía querer examinar su cuerpo. Deshizo el agarre en su pelo y agarró sus caderas haciendo las embestidas más profundas, los brazos de la rubia temblaban por la postura, respiraba tranquila por recuperar el movimiento en su cabellera, ¿Por qué había optado por volver a hacerla sentir una mujer querida en vez de vengarse como decía? Podía notar como sus manos subían y descendían por su cuerpo, queriendo saber cada centímetro de él, un gemido sonoro escapó de sus labios._

_\- Incluso de esta forma sois hermosa Cersei… - Dijo el moreno en un susurro – Esto es lo que realmente sois, una persona que anhela el cariño, sois como una niña perdida que se esconde tras una máscara… - La levantó un poco hasta llegar a su oído - ¿Y sabéis que? Poder ver vuestro autentico rostro es lo que más me hace sentirme satisfecho… Es mejor que una venganza…_

_Ella guardó silencio conforme la aferraba con fuerza, llegando al propio límite de su cuerpo, sus mejillas tenían cierto matiz rojo. Sus palabras le habían hecho querer odiarle más. Un último gemido al unísono del dorniense la hizo relajarse a pesar de su respiración agitada._

_\- Ha… sido un placer poder conversar con vos, majestad – La soltó cogiendo su collar y la dejó caer a la cama, subió su pantalón mirándola de reojo, disfrutaba viendo aquella desnudez (Especialmente porque sabía que no podía levantarse) Acomodó su ropa, ensanchó su sonrisa y la dejó allí, como si la hubiera utilizado en su pequeña venganza…_

\- Aún no me habéis dicho que se os ha perdido en mi despacho, príncipe Oberyn – Insistió el señor algo frustrado por la presencia del dorniense. Se estaba haciendo de rogar, suspiro y acomodo sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla donde se encontraba.

Él estaba complacido con sus propios pensamientos no se había pensado demasiado lo de ir a buscar a ese hombre. Finalmente había accedido a ir al torreón de la mano del rey por su propio pie. Había ansiado que llegara ese día con todas sus ganas, estaba deseoso de ver la cara de Tywin Lannister ante su pequeña estrategia. Se acomodó en el asiento que había enfrente de él, cruzó sus piernas y le miró.

\- No esperaba que algún día pudiera tener el placer de estar a tan escasa distancia – Acarició su barba y le miró.

\- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?

\- Hace tiempo vos os encargasteis de llevar a mi hermana y a sus hijos a la tumba, seguro que lo recordáis a pesar de vuestro silencio. – Ambos se miraron, el blanquecino no estaba dispuesto a contestar a ninguna de sus acusaciones, ya las había ignorado en más de una ocasión – Por ello me he tomado la libertad de daros el mismo placer que yo sentí. – Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el collar de la rubia, depositándolo en la mesa de su despacho – No tengo la sangre fría de matar a nadie, ni mandárselo hacer a otra persona. – La mirada de Oberyn se encontró con la de Tywin – Pero me he tomado la libertad de profanar a vuestra hija, y como su familia la caracteriza es toda una leona

\- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a mancillar mi orgullo? – El señor de Roca Casterly dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, cogiendo entre sus manos el colgante de Cersei. En su rostro se podía ver la indignación, el ultraje que sentía y lo furioso que estaba – Si os habéis atrevido a hacerle daño o hacerle un bastardo, no dudaré también en ordenador que corten la cabeza de cada una de vuestras hijas.

\- Mis venganzas no se sirven en plato frío como las vuestras – Se levantó de la silla – Las mías se sirven en plato caliente, hasta que ardan… Que tengáis una buena noche, lord Tywin…

Cuando salió del despacho pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se sentía mejor consigo mismo. No era una persona que asesinara sus motivos, y si lo hubiera hecho, Elia jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, estuviera donde estuviera…

Alzó la vista por el pasillo viendo a la reina caminar en su dirección, ensanchó la sonrisa caminando a su encuentro. – Espero volver a sentiros, mi reina... – Susurró cuando pasó por su lado, y sin más ambos continuaron sus caminos. Ella ofendida a pesar del vuelco que había dado su corazón, y el victorioso.

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este pequeño one-shot. La verdad tenía ganas de escribir una situación así entre Oberyn y Cersei, no considero que sean personas "enamoradizas" por lo que para ellos fue lo más adecuado.**

**UroborosQueen.**


End file.
